In mobile communications networks, network nodes, such as home location registers (HLRs), home subscriber servers (HSSs), and electronic number mapping (ENUM) servers store subscriber profile information. Such information may include details about a subscriber's service, such as features that are part of the subscriber's service plan. Examples of such features may include data network bandwidth, advanced calling features, such as conference calling, call waiting, call forwarding, etc. Network operators may desire to selectively control access to this information depending on who is requesting the information. For example, a network operator may wish to selectively control access to subscriber profile information depending on the network in which a subscriber is roaming.
Accordingly, in light of these needs, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for dynamic subscriber profile adaptation.